


One Direction Preferences

by xCuddlyNouisx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Direction Preferences, One Shot, Other, Preferences, imagine, its kind of like a collection of one shots in a way, lots of cuddling and kissing and fluffy things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCuddlyNouisx/pseuds/xCuddlyNouisx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the preferences I've wrote, on multiple subjects, and I'll update this as I write them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching A Movie Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit new to writing and these aren't the best but I hope I'm getting the hang of it :) let me know what you think? xx

**Niall:** He pulls the blankets back and jumps on the bed, waiting and watching as you turn the tv on and put in the movie. You crawl into the bed beside him and cuddle up to his chest as he pulls the blankets over the two of you, wrapping you up nice and snug. He kisses your forehead as the commercials start, and you shut off the lights and turn your attention to the screen.

* * *

 

**Louis:** You grab the popcorn and head into the living room where he sits waiting on the couch. “What took so long? I’m starving!” he jokes as you sit down next to him. You just laugh and hand him the popcorn, and he makes a point of shoving two handfuls into his mouth at once. You turn the movie on and take the popcorn bucket away from him, telling him he has to be nice or he can’t have any.

* * *

 

**Liam:** He curls his arms around your waist as you sit down between his legs, your back pressing against his hard chest. You turn on of those rom-com movies that you’ve watched together a hundred times, and you know each line by heart. When the sad scene comes on and you start to cry, he hugs you against him and kisses your cheek, wiping away the tears.

* * *

 

**Zayn:** You hate horror movies. They always scare you and you can barely watch them, hiding your eyes through the entire thing. He knows this, and that’s exactly why he’s making you watch one with him. He wants you to hide your face in his shoulder, he wants to protect you.

* * *

 

**Harry:** He puts his arm around your shoulder as the movie starts, and you lay your head against his should er. You’re taking a break from the usual romance movies and you’ve picked a comedy instead. You share a bowl of m&m’s mixed with popcorn (you both have weird taste in food but you love all the same things, it’s one of the reasons why you make such a great couple). The next two hours is filled with laughter and you’re really glad you got to spend this night with him. 


	2. First Dates

**Liam:** He checks the mirror one last time before he gets out of the car, straightening his tie. His heart is beating out of his chest as he walks up to the door to pick you up. He knocks on the door lightly and you hurry to answer it, opening the door for him. For a few seconds he doesn’t say anything, he’s mesmerized by the way you look in your dress. “Umm.. Liam? Is everything okay?” you ask him. “Sorry, I just… I… wow. You look absolutely beautiful, Y/N.” he stutters. You blush as he takes your hand and walks with you to the car, heading to the restaurant.

* * *

 

 **Louis:** He takes you to an amusement park, making you ride the roller coasters even though you’re scared. You grab his hand and hold it tight when it goes down the big drop, making you scream. After you try out nearly every ride in the park, you go and grab a snack and head to the games, where he tries his hardest to win you a prize, even though he really sucks at the ring toss. You just laugh and show him how to move his wrist to throw the rings right, and after about ten thousand tries he finally manages to win you the big stuffed bear. He hands it to you, smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

 

 **Harry:** He wouldn’t tell you where you were going, wouldn’t even give you a clue. It made you nervous but kinda excited at the same time. When he pulled up to the park and put the keys in his pocket, he looked over to you and smiled. He opens your door and leads you down a path to a large oak tree with a blanket spread out on the ground beneath it. A large basket sits in the middle of the blanket, and after he motions for you to sit on the blanket, he takes out the food he’s packed inside. It’s the stereo-typical picnic foods, sandwiches and fruits, grapes for you to feed each other…

* * *

 

 **Niall:** Instead of going out to a fancy meal, you decide to spend the evening at his apartment. When he lets you inside he’s wearing tight jeans and a dark hoodie, with a beanie on his head. You blush as he leans down and kisses your cheek, telling you that you look amazing. You head to the living room and there’s box sets of tv shows sitting on the couch, he asks you to pick your favorite. You order Chinese take-out and throw blankets and pillows all over the floor to lay on, and most of the night you don’t pay much attention to the shows, you’re too busy laughing and cuddling with each other.

* * *

 

 **Zayn:** He goes all-out to try to impress you, he wants to make it a night to remember. He takes you out to a fancy restaurant, having set a rose on the table. He takes your jacket and pulls out your chair for you, being quite a gentleman. For the next couple of hours he asks you questions about your family, your job, your college, wanting to get to know you as well as he can that night. After the meal you go for a walk at the local park, watching the stars as you walk hand-in-hand. 


	3. Playing Video Games Together

**Louis:** He’s really competitive, he always has been. So when he asks you to play a war game with him on his Xbox, you know he won’t go easy on you. But you’ve played these games for years, sometimes with guy friends and sometimes with your brothers, or your dad. But Louis doesn’t know that. He tells you which gun you should use and how to shoot it, showing you the controls. And you just go along with it, pretending not to know what you’re doing. Once the game starts you let him kill you once or twice, and he acts like he’s sorry, he ‘just couldn’t help it’ and he ‘won’t do it again’, so the next time he tries to shoot you, you quickly aim the gun at him and kill him, leaving him shocked. You end up winning the game, making him a bit hurt because he doesn’t like for his girlfriend to beat him at video games like that, it shouldn’t be that way. But you’re sure to make up for it that night, making all traces of hurt pride go away.

* * *

 

 **Niall:** He doesn’t care whether he loses or wins, he just likes spending the time with you doing something fun. Neither of you are very good at these games, so neither of you care whether you win or lose. Playful banter is exchanged and at one point you end up pushing him off the couch, making him have fits of laughter in the floor. You join in the laughter, his laugh is so contagious. This is why you love spending time with him, no matter what you’re doing, he always makes you happy.

* * *

 

 **Harry:** He’s absolutely awful at video games, you don’t know why he always insists on playing them with you. But you do it, because he wants you to. You try to go easy on him, you don’t want to upset him, but you’re playing a racing game and even when you try to hang back you still beat him at nearly every race, it’s not your fault he keeps driving off the track. He runs into 90% of the obstacles on the damn course, and you’re trying not to laugh but honestly it’s so hard not to because he’s just… that bad. You try to teach him how to drive it a bit better but he won’t have it, he pushes you down on the couch and kisses you hard, getting rid of the frustration by making out with you.

* * *

 

 **Liam:** He’s the sweet kind of boyfriend, he doesn’t want you to ever be upset. So he goes really easy on you, letting you beat him. You’re playing a fighting game, Mortal Kombat, and he barely tries to throw a punch at your character. You wish he would at least try to beat you, at least make it a challenge for you. It doesn’t take very long before you’re tired of the easy games and you straddle his lap, putting your hands behind his neck and pulling his lips to yours, kissing him long and passionately.

* * *

 

 **Zayn:** You can barely focus on the game, his lips are working at your neck. He won’t play with you this time, all he wants is to touch you, everywhere. You’re trying to beat your highscore, which, to be honest, is pretty high. You’ve practiced this game so much that it’s really no problem for you anymore. But it’s hard to pay attention to the controls while he’s whispering dirty things in your ear and trailing one hand up your thigh while the other is playing with your hair. He nibbles at your earlobe and then dips his head down to suck on your neck, hitting your sweet spot and causing you to drop the remote and turn to him, the game completely forgotten. 


	4. First Kisses

**Niall:** He’s really nervous as he leans in to kiss you, he hasn’t kissed many girls before, and he’s worried he’ll do something wrong. You place a hand on his chest and lean into him, feeling his heartbeat fast, under your fingertips. He raises a hand to place on your cheek as your lips brush against each other lightly, and you can taste his hot breath in your mouth.

* * *

 

 **Harry:** He brings you home from your first date, walking you up to your door. You had spent the entire day together, and you didn’t want it to end. Once you reach the doorstep you turn to him, “Today was absolutely fantastic, Harry.” you tell him as he smiles down at you. You put your hands on his shoulders and lean up to quickly kiss his lips, only lingering for a second, before you unlock your door and head inside, feeling happier than ever.

* * *

 

 **Liam:** He waits a long time to kiss you, he doesn’t want to rush into things. After the fourth date, that’s when he finally decides to make a move. You’re at a movie theater, watching a new rom-com that’s just came out. Your eyes start to tear up when the soldier gets home from war, he’s stepping off the train and his girlfriend jumps in his arms. Liam turns to you and puts his hand under your chin, turning your head to face him. He dips in before he can chicken out, connecting his lips with yours. He kisses you softly and deeply, pulling away after a few seconds and smiling at you.

* * *

 

 **Zayn:** You’ve been rivals for quite some time, always at each other’s throats about things. You don’t know why they make the two of you work together, you hate working around him. He’s so arrogant, but sometimes you feel like it’s only some kind of guard he has up, like maybe he’s not like this on the inside, but you push the thoughts out of your head. During a particularly heated argument you push him, causing him to stumble backwards. He’s pissed off, and he pushes you against the wall, his face only inches from yours. “You really wanna do that, Y/N?” he asks you, a bit rhetorically, his breath falling hot on your face. Instead of replying you tangle your hands in his hair and pull him to you, kissing him hard and long. When you pull away you’re both breathing hard, flushed and out of breath. From then on things are quite a bit different between the two of you…

* * *

 

 **Louis:** The two of you have been best friends ever since you can remember, your mothers are close friends and you’ve basically been raised together. Growing up you spent nearly every day with each other, making mudpies outside and playing at the park. As you grew older you stayed close, going out to see new movies at the theater and going to the fair when it was in town. For a few years you had wanted more, more than just a friendship with him. But you didn’t know how to tell him that, you didn’t think he felt that way about you. One evening while you’re sittitng at a bench there at that park where you played when you were younger, he turns to you and says “Y/N, I can’t hide this any longer. I’m in love with you, I have been for years” before you can say anything to him he puts his hands on either side of your face and kisses you passionately, your lips moving in sync. He holds you there while you put your hands on his chest, clutching the soft material of his shirt and pulling him closer to you, hoping he never lets you go.


	5. He's Asked About You During An Interview

**Niall:** “There’s some pictures of you and this girl… Y/N, going around on some networks like twitter and such. What’s the story there? New girlfriend?” The interviewer questions him. The other boys start to make kissy noises towards him making Niall blush and hide his face in his hands for a second. Once they stop he lowers his hands, “Yeah, she’s my girlfriend. She’s great, she’s an amazing girl.” He says, smiling.

* * *

 

 **Louis:** He’s laughing as Niall finishes telling the interviewer a story about one of the many times he and Louis had pranked the other boys in the band. This one was something about tying liam to a chair he fell asleep in while they were touring. The interviewer laughs but then gets a bit more serious, turning to Louis, “So, Louis, what’s the story with you and Y/N?” Louis’ eyes light up at the mention of your name, a bright smile across his face as he tells the interviewer about you, about all the reasons that makes him love you.

* * *

 

 **Liam:** He leans back in his chair a bit, listening as Louis is going on about some after-party they went to once. The interviewer is quite nice and doesn’t pry as much as most of them. Next up is Liam’s question, and he already figures it will be about you. He’s been asked about you a lot lately, but he doesn’t mind. He wants to talk about you, wants to shout from the rooftops how much he loves you, even if that’s completely cliché. Maybe love is cliché. So when the interviewer asks him how things have been between the two of you, he doesn’t hesitate to fill everyone in on the details, wanting people to understand how much he cares for you, even though he knows they’ll never /completely/ understand.

* * *

 

 **Harry:** They ask him about you. Of course they do. They always ask him about the girls. Most of them he hasn’t even dated, they were just friends that came with him to a party. But of course the press doesn’t see it that way. They make it look like he’s been with so many girls, and it’s not true. He hates it. Hates how they keep acting like you’re just another one of those girls, the ones that are there and then gone within the next week. You’re so much more than that, you’re different, you’re special. He loves you. He’s /in/ love with you. How long will it take for them to understand that? Obviously it won’t be in this interview as the man in front of him motions to the screen where there’s a picture of the two of you kissing backstage, from that time you came to visit him on tour. He shakes his head a bit and smiles, trying to play it cool. Trying to act like it doesn’t bother him. But it does. And he just hopes that soon everyone will see that he’s not just fooling around with you, he’s truly in love.

* * *

 

 **Zayn:** He’s usually quiet during the interviews. Mostly he’ll just sit there and listen to everyone, only talking when he’s asked a question directly. But recently it’s been a bit different, and all the boys have noticed. Lately Zayn’s been on the edge of his seat, waiting to be asked about you. Wanting the opportunity to talk about you. And of course with the recent engagement, that’s all the interviewers want to talk about as well. 


	6. Your Favorite Thing About Him

**Niall:** You love the way he can find something positive in nearly any situation. He’s always so happy, so joyful, and it’s contagious. He makes everyone around him happy.

* * *

 

 **Harry:** He’s a really good listener. You can go to him for absolutely anything and he’ll listen to whatever you have to say. He may not be great for advice, but sometimes you just need someone to talk to, and for that Harry is always there.

* * *

 

 **Zayn:** You love the way he understands you, the way he seems to know why you’re emotional over silly little things, or why you’re so worried about the way your hair looks in the morning, or why you study for hours and stress over a test coming up next week.

* * *

 

 **Liam:** The way he treats you, he’s such a gentleman. He never misses a chance to pull out a chair or open a door for you. He kisses you so gently like he’s afraid you might break if he’s too rough with you. And just the way he looks at you makes your heart melt.

* * *

 

 **Louis:** He’s absolutely hilarious, he keeps you laughing all the time. Every opportunity he gets, he’s making you laugh. Because he loves to hear your laugh, to see the way it lights up your face.


	7. His Favorite Thing About You

**Liam:** He loves the way you look when you cry. Yes, it seems brutal, and it’s not like he _wants_ you to cry, but just the way your cheeks get red and your eyes are shiny, it’s beautiful. He loves to hold you close to his chest and whisper sweet things in your ear to comfort you, to protect you from the things that scare you and hurt you.

* * *

 

 **Zayn:** His favorite thing about you is your eyes. They’re so bright and they sparkle each time you laugh. They’re also deep, they hold a lot of emotion behind them. And whenever you’ll let your guard down with him, he can see the emotion, he can see how incredible you really are.

* * *

 

 **Louis:** He loves your laugh. He loves to joke around with you just to make you laugh, so that he can hear it, so he can see the way your cheeks go a deeper shade of pink and you eyes light up like stars.

* * *

 

 **Harry:** He loves how laidback you are. You aren’t high-maintenance like a lot of girls, you don’t have to spend an hour and your hair and makeup each day. You’re perfectly fine with staying during the evenings and watching tv and eating takeout, you don’t need to go to fancy restaurants all the time.

* * *

 

 **Niall:** He loves your appetite. Weird? Yes. Cliché? Probably. But he loves how you’re not too shy to eat around him, how you’ll eat nearly as much as he does. It makes him feel more comfortable around you.


	8. A Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest one I've written so far and it's also my favorite so I hope you guys like it :)

**Zayn:** Finally, he gets a day off work. He’s been waiting for quite some time, but they’ve had a lot of interviews to do recently and they’ve been traveling all over the UK. He’s excited as he knocks on the door to your apartment, pulling you in his arms and kissing you as soon as the door opens. He tells you he has the whole day planned for the two of you, which of course makes you happy because you love when he plans things. He takes you to an art museum, knowing you’ve always loved the Arts. You spend hours walking around and looking at each painting, each sculpture. You love to watch him study the paintings, he’s so intense like this. After you leave the museum you head out to a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant where it was more private, and you could talk for the next few hours before he takes you back home.

* * *

 

 **Niall:** He’s been looking forward to this for the past week. You’ve never really been into sports, but you’ve agreed to let him try to teach you how to play football. You meet him at the park once he’s off work, and he wastes no time leading you over to the open grass and standing next to you with the ball in his hand. “Okay, first I’ll teach ya how to kick the ball, love.” he says to you, making you roll your eyes. Because _no, you don’t really know how to kick it but just because you agreed to do this doesn’t mean you have to be thrilled about it._  He starts explaining things to you as he sets the ball down at his feet and backs up a couple steps so he can swing his foot to kick it. The ball goes quite a ways and hit’s a tree, causing it to fall back and roll a few feet. Niall runs to go get the ball and brings it to you, placing it at your feet. “Your turn, my angel.” He smiles at you, knowing he can get you to do almost anything when he calls you that. You try to imitate the way he had kicked it, but you guess you didn’t do it hard enough because the ball only goes about ten feet and then stops. Niall spends the rest of the afternoon teaching you how to kick it, and then how to run with it and lots of other nifty little tricks and by the time you’re done with it all, you’re both knackered and head back to his flat to relax.

* * *

 

 **Louis:** It’s almost become a normal thing for the two of you, you spend basically every weekend together. Each Friday after work he comes over to your flat, or you to his, and just stays the next three nights so you can have plenty of time together. The lads are fine with it, they get to see him all throughout the week and they understand when he needs to see his girlfriend. So this weekend the two of you have already watched every new movie you could find on Netflix, you’ve raided the kitchen and made some quite tasty cupcakes, you’ve went out to eat once, and on Sunday morning you really don’t know what to do to spend the day. Neither of you like to just sit around all day and do nothing. So Louis comes up with the great idea to go _shopping._  And it’s really odd, how your boyfriend enjoys shopping more than you do. But you go with him anyways, mostly just to get out of the flat and do something. You spend the whole day out on the town going to all of Louis’ favorite shops because apparently he hasn’t went shopping in a lonnggg time.

* * *

 

 **Liam:** He’s just gotten back from tour, and he can’t wait to see you. His plane landed really early this morning, and you didn’t expect him to be home until tomorrow. So when you opened the door at 8AM to see Liam smiling at you, you’re really not sure if you should be really excited because _Liam’s home_  or if you’ve just not slept enough and you’re having some kind of weird hallucinations. But when he steps inside and takes your face in his hands, kissing you hard, you know you’re awake. You start to pull away because _jfc liam you just woke up you haven’t even brushed your teeth yet_  but he pulls you in closer and keeps kissing you, obviously not caring about the morning breath. When he finally pulls away he asks you what you want to do, now that he’s home. You tell him that you’d had plans on going to this small concert, for a local band you’d heard playing in a pub downtown. Liam seems happy enough to do this with you even though he’s never heard the band, and after spending most of the day inside on the couch cuddling, you get dressed and head out to the concert where Liam even gets you backstage to meet the band. It was a great night.

* * *

 

 **Harry:** “Hey Y/N, whaddaya wanna do today?!” Harry asks in this shrill voice, mocking the disney channel catch phrase. You smack his arm and tell him he’s annoying but you don’t know what you want to do. “Why don’t we…..-” he leans in close to your ear and whispers “-go to the zoo.” He smirks at you while you just stare at him wondering why he’s such an idiot. But you agree to go because you haven’t been to the zoo in quite a while and it could be fun. So you grab a taxi and head there. While you’re at the zoo, Harry takes time to stop at all these little signs, reading out loud about the animals. He also stops at the petting zoo so he can feed the llamas, but as hard as he tries he can’t get you to go in with him because _no it stinks in there and you are not about to set foot in that place okay._  So you just stand outside the little fence and take pictures of him on your phone, planning to tweet them later that evening. Once Harry’s finally done fooling around you finish walking around the zoo and looking at the different exhibits, making sure to get your pictures taken in front of the lion statue before you leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?? xx


	9. Planning Your Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this was going to be an actual honeymoon preference but it got changed a bit and now it's planning the honeymoon but hopefully i can write the other later on :))

**Zayn:** he didn’t want anything to do with planning the wedding, felt like he was too “manly” for such a girly thing as _weddings,_ so he tried to avoid having to make any plans. But when it came to honeymoon time, he didn’t want you to know anything about it. He planned the whole trip on his own and would never tell you where you were going, not until the plane touched down in Rome.

* * *

 

 **Louis:** he was never a very romantic guy, he didn’t understand what the big deal was about bringing girls flowers ( _they’re just gonna die anyways)_ , but he did it anyways because it seemed to make you happy. But when it came to things like honeymoons, there’s really no typical way to do it, so how the fuck is he going to figure this out by himself? He tries (subtly) to ask you where you want to go but you just laugh and tell him he’s on his own, you’re too busy with planning the wedding. He’s tried Google, to no avail, he tried looking at the library for a book or some shit ( _like who knows, maybe there’s a ‘honeymoons for dummies’ book)_ , but again, he found nothing. He was tired of trying to do this on his own so he went to Liam, who of course was full of ideas, being the romantic he is.

* * *

 

  **Harry:** He’s always loved to spoil you, to give you everything you wanted, anything you asked for, and often things that you never asked for. You tried to convince him that you didn’t need all these things, that you didn’t love him for the money or the gifts, but it never changed his mind. He still wanted to give you everything you could ever dream of, and your honeymoon will be no different. He takes you to Paris, knowing it’s always been your dream to go there.

* * *

 

  **Niall:** when it comes to honeymoons, he’s as clueless as Louis. But you’re excited to plan it with him, even though really you’re doing the planning and he’s just kind of going along with the things you choose. You decide to go to Disney World, because you’ve never been there before and though it may seem odd it also sounds fun and both of you love amusement parks. You show Niall the website and he spends the next couple hours setting up the plane tickets and reserving the best rooms he can find in the park.

* * *

 

 **Liam:** the two of you have been talking about your honeymoon since before you were even officially engaged. You both already know exactly what you want, considering you’ve been looking at brochures and websites for the past six months. So you wait until after you’ve finished planning the wedding, figuring that was a bit more urgent at the time, to set everything up, and only two days after the wedding you’re riding on a Carribean Cruise.


	10. Christmas Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this in the time span of midnight and 8am and idk i'm pretty happy with it the only thing making me nervous is the zayn part so if you could leave any feedback on the way that's written I'll love you forever (: xx

**Liam:** You wake up to the smell of hot cocoa and pine trees. You roll out of bed and head downstairs to find Liam, guessing he's in the kitchen. "G'morning, sleepyhead." he chuckles as you half-heartedly slap his shoulder and accept the drink he's holding out to you. "Merry Christmas, babe." you whisper, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He winds his arm around your waist, "merry Christmas to you too, beautiful. Are you ready to open the gifts? Or do you wanna wait for a bit?" he asks, smiling brightly at you. "I'm still a bit tired... can we watch a movie first?" you ask him. "Of course, love." he grins and leads you to the living room, turning on  _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ and cuddling up next to you on the couch. 

* * *

**Niall:** You know he's awake before you even see him, the sound of his bare feet hitting the stairs as he runs down, acting like a five-year-old on christmas morning. But it  _is_ christmas morning, so you guess it's acceptable. As if Niall's somewhat childishness ever bothers you. You're sat on the couch with your legs crossed as he runs in, much more awake and hyper than anyone should be at 7am. "Are you ready to open the presents?" he asks while bouncing from foot-to-foot, having already made it across the room to the christmas tree. You laugh and slightly shake your head in amusement, "I was born ready." "thAT'S THE SPIRIT" he practically yells, picking you up and spinning around, and then setting you back down before you can protest. "Let's get to it, we got lots of presents to open." he says, sitting on the floor to pull them out from under the tree.

* * *

**Zayn:** Even though he was raised as a muslim, his family always celebrated Christmas. Zayn doesn't really know  _why_ , he thinks maybe it's because his parents didn't want him to feel left out as a child, or maybe it's because they weren't very strict or traditional in their religion. People question it sometimes - " _aren't you muslim though?" "I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas in your religion?" -_ but he still enjoyed the holiday, nonetheless. On Christmas morning you enter the living room to see Zayn just placing the last present next to the tree, turning around to smile up at you. He crosses the room and kisses you, his oh-so-romantic gleam in his eye. He takes your hand and leads you across the room, anxious for you to open the gifts he's wrapped for you.

* * *

**Louis:** _he's such an idiot like what the hell??_ It's 6am in the damn morning and Louis' dragging you out of bed so you can go  _sledding._  You try to object - " _No, Louis I wanna sleep, fuck off." -_ but he's persistent, and twenty minutes later you're - reluctantly - walking outside and tredding up this hill behind your house. You make Louis drag the sled because no way in hell are you doing that after he so rudely woke you up. Yeah maybe you're a bit grouchy for christmas morning and all, but you like your sleep, okay? But when you're sat on the sled, your arms wrapped around Louis' waist as he pushes off the hill, you find yourself lifted out of your grouchy, I-just-woke-up mood. Louis is screaming in front of you, more for the amusement than the actual  _need_  to scream, and when you reach the bottom he stands up and says, with a mischievous smile,  "race you back to the top."

* * *

**Harry:** He's been going on and on for nearly two months about this  _perfect_  present he's gotten you, apparently such a good present that he cannot even give you a single hint until you actually open it. So needless to say you've been very anxious, and on christmas morning you wake up feeling giddy almost like a child, hurrying into the living room to open the gifts. Harry's already awake, sitting on the floor next to a large box. He wastes no time in getting you to tear the wrapping off (because really what is with people that gently undo the tape and take the wrapping off so they can "save the paper" no screw that it's christmas), and when you open the box, the only thing inside is an envelope at the bottom. Harry takes the envelope out and hands it to you, smiling. You open it and find two plane tickets, "we're going to Paris." harry whispers, leaning close to your ear. 


End file.
